


The First Day of Forever

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is nervous. Danny's words manage to calm him down. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For the writers choice "the first day of..." Challenge

"I must be crazy."

Steve pulls at the collar of his dress whites, which suddenly seem to have shrunk at least two sizes, and he doesn't realise he's spoken out loud until Danny, standing beside him, chuckles. 

"Finally, he realises." It's said with a certain degree of humour though, fondness even, rather than the exasperation with which it might usually be uttered. Still, the words have Steve turning to Danny sharply and when Danny sees the look on Steve's face, he quickly holds up two hands. "Trust me, my friend," he says, "All the years we've worked together, all the times I've known you're crazy? This is the least crazy thing you've ever done." 

Steve has rarely heard Danny sound more sincere and he knows the other man means every word of what he's just said. "Thanks, man."

Of course, Danny being Danny, he has to get the last word. "And while I, personally, would rather have my intestines pulled out through my nose than once again enter into the holy bonds of matrimony, no, you're not crazy at all."

Steve actually grinds his teeth. "Thanks."

Danny chuckles, stops quickly as he glances over his shoulder. "Batter up," he says and that's when the band strikes up "The Wedding March" and everyone stands. 

Steve had a bet with Catherine that he'd keep his eyes front and centre until she got up beside him; he loses, spectacularly. He barely lasts five seconds before he looks around and he can't be sad about losing a bet, not when Catherine looks like that. Words fail him and it's only when Danny claps him on the shoulder, issues the instruction, "Breathe," that he realises she's taken his breath away. 

He tells her as much when he takes her hand, looks into her smiling face and shining eyes and all his nerves vanish. This is the first day of forever for them, and forever's looking pretty good. 


End file.
